Red Feather
by tiria321
Summary: Part poem, part story. Based on a true love story but changed things. (Germany and Angel!Italy) death, rebirth, death, rebirth. thank you and enjoy


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any characters, place, time, it not my past, but like I said, based on a real tragedy that has happened in the very distant past, I only put this story together~ that is it~

* * *

Red feather  
fell from sky,  
landing on the train tracks.

Red feather,  
owned by an angel;  
sacrifice.

"Luddy! Luddy!" Ludwig turned to see his new classmate Feliciano staring at a squirrel who was staring back at him. 'Luddy' as Feliciano called him, walked up to him, frowning. "What's wrong, did it bite you?" Feliciano's bright and curious amber eyes met his serious blue ones as he grinned and pointed at the squirrel. "No, What is that?" Ludwig blinked, confused, and said "Eichhörnchen", the german word for squirrel. Feliciano tried repeating the word and failed so he laughed instead. A butterfly fluttered around the two and Feliciano reached out to touch it, but it flew away. "What was that?" Ludwig gave him the german word for butterfly, wondering at his lack of german...or the world...or both. Feliciano was a new student at his high school, and since he was his school guide, Feliciano followed him almost everywhere, asking every kind of question. And EVERY kind was asked. But this is how they came to be best friends, and Ludwig soon realizes, he wanted to be more than just friends.

Red feather,  
a spark of love has been ignited  
between two worlds.  
My, my,  
I wonder how this will end.

Ludwig's heart skipped a beat as Feliciano ran towards him. It was high school graduation, the last day. Its now or never, he had to ask today. The long, red graduation sash flew behind Feliciano as he ran, making them look like wings. 'An angel', Ludwig thought, and smiled. He wouldn't be surprised if he was.

Red feather,  
courage was brought up  
to ask for love of another  
and love accepted.

Ludwig was fifty times more nervous than the day he had asked Feliciano to be his boyfriend eight years ago. Its now or never. Today, he went down on one knee and proposed to his lover.

Red feather,  
Happiness is fragile;  
they wish they can be together forever,  
and when separated,  
will always find each other.  
They Wish,  
but its not possible…  
is it?

"Okay," Feliciano breathed. "I'm getting married. I'm getting MARRIED!" After glancing at his watch, he ran to the train station where he was supposed to meet with Ludwig to discuss wedding plans. He will tell him today, the truth of who he is. If Ludwig couldn't accept it, he would have to go back. He pushed the thought out of his head as he arrived. Movement on the train tracks caught his attention and when he looked, he froze, his heart stopped for a moment and he wished it had stopped forever.

Red feather,  
time has come  
to separate human and angel;  
forever but never meant to be.

The train passed by and Feliciano stood there, shocked. He choked with tears and every single painful stab he felt in his heart. HE was supposed to die for breaking the law of angels, NOT Ludwig. It was HIS fault that he had died. Ludwig deserved to stay and live, NOT pay the consequence for HIS choice for staying on earth when his mission on earth was finished.

Feliciano sold half of his angelic soul for Ludwig's reincarnation as he willingly paid the price of half a soul in an angel's body. Nonexistence.

'This isn't fun at all.' A demon watched a doomed angel, twirling a red feather between his fingers. An idea popped into his head and he grinned. If all needed was a bit of soul, he could spice things up. He filled the feather with a tiny part of his own soul and let it return to its owner. The feather drifted towards the disappearing angel and reunited with his red colored wing.

Red feather,  
a cycle is about to start.  
A cycle of reunion  
of former angel  
and former human.  
Both to be reborn and die again.

Tears fell like how the Holy Roman Empire fell; bitterly and full of pain and anxiety. He doesn't remember; few remembers one's past life. All he knows is that he will leave without seeing his love once more.

"Italy, forgive me."

Red feather,  
rewind the cycle of existence,  
weave together two lives,  
the human never remembers,  
only the angel does.

"Hello to you! I am the box of tomatoes fairy! I come in peace! Let us be friends and play with each other!"


End file.
